


Tentatively

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie likes working with Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentatively

Working at the Doublemeat isn't interesting, really. But there are nice bits. And nice people.

And speaking of nice people, Sophie really should show Buffy the unofficial list of Absentee Excuses, because she keeps on using the same one.

"…weird rash, and puking everywhere, so I had to go home and help, because my brother really can't do medically things. Nope. So – family emergency."

Michael listens to her explanation with bored scepticism. "Uh-huh. Well, next time, let your shift supervisor know before you leave, okay?"

"Sure. Sorry." Buffy looks contrite, and he nods and walks over to check on the fries.

There is a _reason_ sick family members are only at number seventeen on the list. It doesn't even sound believable when it _is_ true.

Sophie coughs politely – and raises an eyebrow. "A family emergency?"

Buffy looks around, and shrugs. "Big demon. Weird exploding eggs, secret army guys… it was a whole thing."

She nods. "Oh. Okay." And they share a brief smile.

It's _nice_ having friends at work.


End file.
